Want To Make A Bet?
by lalababy19
Summary: Carl and Enid One Shot. WARNING: SMUT AND CURSING! Carl and Enid are dating and have lost their virginity's to each other a while ago. Carl finds some beer while out on a scavenging mission and Enid makes a bet with Carl while drinking over a quick game of darts.


*Author's Note* Carl and Enid One-Shot. Pretty much 95% SMUT so read at your own risk. If you enjoy this please check out my other Carnid story "Chasing After Life".

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!" Carl and Mikey yelled as Enid swallowed what remained of her beer. She finished it, her eyes squinting shut as she took a long breath in through her nose, her head spinning.

"That's my girl," Carl said taking the empty can out of her hand and tossing it into the pile of empties next to them.

Carl had found a case of beer while out scavenging with Tara earlier that week and hidden it in one of the unoccupied houses of Alexandria. They had brought it back to Carl's room when they found out that his dad and Michonne were going out on a scavenging run. None of them had drank alcohol before and had been excited to sneak up here to try it out.

Mikey was wobbling a little as he sat cross legged across from Carl and Enid.

"You doing OK there?" Carl asked with a goofy smile.

Mikey pushed himself slowly to his feet, his body leaning slightly as he stood still. "I think I'm going to head home, I feel like I might be sick…plus I don't want to be around when you two start making out…"

Enid felt her cheeks flush or maybe it was from the alcohol, she wasn't sure. She felt Carl's arms wrap around her shoulders as he took another sip of his beer.

"Well you better get going now then…"

Mikey headed for the door, bumping into the door frame as he left. He shut the door behind him and Enid could hear him as he stumbled his way down the stairs. Finally she heard the front door open and close with a dull thud.

"I guess it's just me and you then huh?" Carl said quietly against her ear.

She turned to look at him and he was smirking at her. His eyebrow lifting suggestively. He leaned in to kiss her and suddenly Enid felt dizzy. This time she knew it was from the alcohol. She gently pushed against Carl's chest.

"I need to stand up for a minute I think…I'm feeling a little tipsy."

Carl pushed himself to his feet and pulled Enid up by both hands.

"How are you not drunk?" Enid asked looking around at the beer cans piled on top of one another.

Carl laughed, "Well, first of all I'm a lot bigger than you and second, I haven't really had much. Mikey drank most of them."

The dizziness was starting to subside as she walked around the room a little, "Oh."

After a few minutes she felt better, her head was starting to clear a little. She still felt warm and fuzzy but not sick or woozy. She stopped as she passed the dart board on the wall by Carl's bed, the left side of the wall covered in tiny holes from where the darts had missed the board.

"I bet I can get a bullseye…" she said smirking at him.

Carl laughed, "I doubt it."

"Want to make a bet?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

Carl walked over to her and placed his hands over hers touching her small waist.

"What are the stakes?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

Enid thought for a moment, "Hmmmm…if I get a bullseye before you, you have to take my watch tomorrow morning and I get to sleep in."

Carl's mouth twitched up at the side, "Is that all?"

She smirked, "And I get one of the chocolate bars you have hidden under the floor boards in your closet…"

The smile immediately vanished from Carl's face, "OK fine. What do I get if I win?"

His fingers moved up to her ribcage, her head was becoming fuzzy again but this time it was from his touch, "What do you want?" she whispered.

Carl leaned in and placed his lips next to her ear, "I want to do whatever I want with you."

Enid felt her eyes flutter closed as his breath in her ear heated her skin. She felt her stomach jolt suddenly and without her realizing she was doing it, her teeth pressed down on her lip. She opened her eyes, to find him looking at her very seriously.

She stepped back a little, "Alright."

Carl looked surprised at her answer.

"Really?" he asked, his voice rough.

She nodded and stuck out her hand for him to shake it. He looked down at her outstretched hand and grasped it gently, giving it a quick shake.

Enid was pretty confident, her aim was pretty good and she knew that Carl's wasn't what it was before his injury. She did feel kind of crummy knowing he was at a disadvantage but she really wanted that chocolate bar.

She positioned herself a few paces back from the dart board in Carl's bedroom. She wasn't feeling quite as tipsy as before as she focused on what she was doing.

"So we each get three darts?" she asked him twirling the darts between her fingers.

Carl smiled and nodded, "Sure."

Enid turned back to the board and raised her right hand. She lifted one of the darts up to her eye to aim and gently let it go. The dart flew and hit the outer white section of the number 5.

Enid saw Carl smirk slightly and cross his arms across his chest.

She took the next dart and let out a deep breath before throwing it. This time it hit a black section of the number 17.

"Last one…" he said quietly.

Enid took her time with this one and focused as best she could with the alcohol in her system. She let the dart fly and it hit the green ring outside of the red bullseye.

She smiled widely and raised her eyebrow at Carl as he watched her.

"It's going to be tough to beat that," she said confidently.

Carl walked over to the board and pulled out the darts for his turn. He walked back to where Enid had stood without saying a thing. He lifted his left hand as he aimed before throwing his hand forward to release the dart.

It hit the small red centre of the bullseye.

Enid's mouth dropped open. She turned to look at Carl who stayed focused on the board but was doing a terrible job of hiding his cocky grin.

He aimed the next one and it hit millimetres away from his first, and the next one as well. Enid couldn't believe it. All three darts jutting out of the small red bullseye before her.

"How…?" she whispered.

Carl walked over to her slowly, "I've been practising," he said grinning.

He stood just inches away from her, her heart rate picking up just at his closeness.

"So, what now?" she whispered. She suddenly felt nervous. What was he going to want to do to her?

Carl leaned in and placed his lips against her neck at the base of her throat. Enid felt her eyes immediately close, her face and chest becoming flushed as he softly lined her jaw with kisses. She lifted her arms to wrap around his neck but felt his hands close around her wrists. He pulled them from around his neck and held both of her wrists together with one hand.

She heard a soft metal clinking sound and opened her eyes to see Carl unbuckling his belt. He pulled it with his one free hand through the loops of his jeans and then held out her hands between them.

"What are you doing?" Enid asked nervously.

Carl wrapped his belt around her wrists three times and pulled sharply securing them together. He pulled her by her bound hands closer to him and leaned down to her face, his nose grazing hers.

"Do you trust me?"

Enid felt her breath hitch in her throat, "Yes."

He smiled widely, "Good".

He took her bound wrists and lowered them over his neck so she was hanging onto him. He bent his knees and grabbed her thighs to lift her off the ground. Enid instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Carl walked over to the bed and lowered both of them down onto the mattress her hands still behind his neck.

He kissed her hard, his tongue pushing itself into her mouth. Enid felt herself sigh as her tongue met his. Suddenly she felt Carl's hands unbuttoning her shirt. She felt goosebumps prickle up all over her chest as he opened her shirt the air cooling her hot skin. His mouth left hers as he reached underneath her to unclasp her bra.

She gave a little gasp and opened her eyes to see Carl smiling slyly down at her. His hands moved up her ribcage and pushed her bra up and over her small breasts. Enid felt her eyes closing again as his rough hands massaged her breasts, tweaking her nipples so that they hardened.

He pulled her bound hands back over and off his neck so he could explore her more easily. He lowered his mouth onto her right breast and torturously sucked on her nipple while pinching the other.

Enid squirmed below him, her arms still restrained in front of her. The heat between her legs was growing and she couldn't help but rub her thighs together as her hips twisted under his weight. She let a small moan escape her swollen lips.

"Is this turning you on?" Carl asked quietly releasing her breast for just a moment.

"Mmmmhmmm," Enid moaned. She tried moving her hands upwards into his hair, she needed something to grab onto, but couldn't quite get a good grip with them tied together in his belt.

"Uh uh, no way," Carl said, his voice deep and throaty, "Not unless I say so."

He pulled her hands up and raised them over Enid's head to hook the belt onto the metal spindles of his headboard.

She opened her eyes wide at him. She twisted to look up at her hands, pulling on them, the leather rubbing against her wrists.

"Shit…" she whispered.

Enid was torn between being insanely nervous and incredibly turned on. She wasn't a fan of being in situations where she was powerless, where she couldn't protect herself, but Carl loved her and she trusted him. There was something about the way he was confidently taking control over her that was so hot.

She looked back up at him, his face dark in the dim light, his hair hanging down covering his bandaged eye. He was staring intensely at her face like he was waiting for her to signal to him that he hadn't gone too far with this. She felt her lips curve into a small smile.

Carl smiled slyly back at her and leaned down to kiss her again accepting her cue. His fingers softly worked their way up from her small waist, gently skimming her ribcage. The goosebumps were back and she felt her nipples hardening again. He grasped onto her breasts again and Enid felt her underwear dampen slightly.

His mouth left hers and he began trailing his lips slowly down her stomach. Enid's eyes rolled back as the space below her stomach clenched hard and her hips twisted again.

She felt Carl's fingers quickly unbutton her jeans and pull down her zipper. His fingers pulled on the belt loops of her jeans and she lifted her hips ever so slightly so he could pull them down. It was like everything was moving in slow motion but all Enid wanted was for it to speed up.

He pulled her jeans down her legs dangerously slowly, her body pulling slightly down the bed as he tugged on them. Her arms stretched out straighter and prevented Enid's movement ever more. She felt her jeans finally go past her feet and she heard them fall to the floor beside the bed.

Carl's fingers lightly traced the skin of her ankles and slowly moved up the back of her calf muscles. Enid kept her eyes closed, her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Her sex was throbbing now, she wanted him to touch her there so badly.

"Please…" she whispered. She hadn't meant to say it, but it had escaped her lips anyways.

Carl gave a small chuckle, "Please what?" he whispered back. His fingers stopped just past her knees and moved their way back down her calves. She shook her head, she wanted him inside her so badly. She squeezed her thighs together again.

She let out a deep breath, "Please fuck me."

She felt his fingers leave her legs and she couldn't help but protest.

Carl pushed himself up to hover over her and kissed her softly, "Not yet."

He brushed his fingers softly over her wet underwear and Enid let out a sharp gasp.

"Holy shit, you're so fucking wet already."

Enid felt Carl loop his fingers through her underwear and he pulled them quickly down her legs and off. His hands gently traced up her legs again, up along the inside of her thighs. She felt her legs open for him without even thinking about it. She was desperate for his touch.

Carl ran his fingertips over her soaking wet folds and Enid couldn't help but yell out.

"Oh God!" she moaned loudly. She pulled against her restraints but they wouldn't budge.

His fingers rubbed agonizingly slowly over her clit as he parted her skin. Enid felt like her skin was on fire, her heart pounding, her head buzzing.

Carl slipped one finger inside of her hot core and her eyes flew open.

"Fuck Enid, this is so hot!" he said excitedly.

He inserted another finger and stretched her just a little more. Enid's hips started to twist and buck up with the rhythm of his fingers. She was starting to pant, her head feeling light from the loss of blood flow to the brain or the alcohol, she wasn't sure.

"Fuck, Carl!" she cried.

"Let's see how you taste…" and then his tongue was on her clit as his fingers continued to thrust in and out of her.

She couldn't take it, her orgasm was upon her already, her legs shaking and falling open even more.

"Oh my God, Carl…I'm cumming! Fuck!"

Her wrists burned against the belt as she struggled to grab onto something, anything to help anchor her in the wave of pleasure that was taking over her body.

"Well that didn't take long at all," she heard him chuckle from somewhere below her.

Her heart was hammering in her chest as she tried to steady her breathing again. The blood was starting to circulate back to her brain and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She started to giggle quietly and her lips bit into her lip as Carl traced her legs up and down. He kissed her stomach gently, his hair tickling her sensitive skin.

"Fuck, you've made me so hard…" Carl said, his voice rough.

Enid tilted her head up to look down at him, "I can help you out with that." She raised her eyebrow at him.

"You better believe you are," he said slithering up her body to kiss her deeply on the mouth. She could taste herself on his tongue and immediately started feeling hot between her legs again.

Carl broke away from their kiss to remove his shirt. Enid opened her eyes to stare at his lean muscled chest. A large scar on his abdomen of an old bullet wound flexed in the dim light. She moved to touch him but her hands were still bound to the bed.

"Carl…please let me touch you…" she pleaded.

He smiled at her, "No…I'm not done with you yet, and we made a deal…I can do whatever I want with you."

He pushed himself up onto his knees and unbuttoned his jeans. He pushed his jeans and boxers down and off and Enid heard them fall with a soft thud on the floor. She looked up to see him completely uncovered, his length hard and ready for her. She felt her breath halt a little in her chest. Her sex was throbbing again, her heart beat pulsing between her legs.

Carl leaned down over Enid again and kissed her, their tongues massaging each other as he moved himself between her legs. She felt him grab the underside of her legs and push them up so that the tops of her thighs touched her stomach.

She felt him slowly rub the tip of his cock against her wet entrance, her eyes fell closed, her hands twisting against the leather. Just when she thought he'd enter her he slid up rubbing his tip against her clit. The small bundle of nerves sending shock waves through her body causing her hips to grind up against him.

A load moan escaped her mouth as he teased her entrance again only to slide up again. She was so sensitive from her earlier orgasm that every move he made ignited her insides.

"Fuck….mmmmm…" she gasped, the boiling sensation was building in her stomach again quickly. "Yes…Carl…oh my God, you're going to make me…"

He sped up and continued to slide his cock up and down against her clit.

"Look at me…" he said darkly, "I want to see your face as you cum."

Enid forced her eyes open, her gaze meeting his with incredible intensity. Her mouth was open as she gasped for air, and then she was tumbling over the edge again. Her legs shaking as he continued to press them against her holding her legs open. Her walls clenching hard with the force of her orgasm she didn't take her eyes off of his face. He watched her face as she came and then Enid's head flew back as she felt him plunge his cock deep inside her.

"Oh fuck!" she cried digging her nails into the palms of her hands.

"Shit you're so fucking tight!" Carl moaned breathlessly. His eye closed and his head bowed down as he thrusted himself in and out of her. His chest pressed against hers as he thrust faster and faster, her legs wrapping themselves tightly around his waist.

Carl was gripping her shoulders so hard that she knew she'd have bruises tomorrow but the pain from his fingers only added to the pleasure she felt coursing through the rest of her body as he filled her. Every thrust brought her closer and closer to the edge again.

She couldn't help the gasping moans that echoed through the room with every thrust as Carl buried himself inside her.

"Carl…shit…" she cried, "I'm close!"

She felt Carl's hand snake its way around her throat pressing ever so gently around her neck. Just that little bit of pressure sent fireworks through her body.

"Fuck Carl! Yes!" she screamed.

"That's right, fucking cum for me!" Carl cried back to her.

Enid gasped, her legs shook and her arms pulled with all their might against the leather belt around her wrists. Her walls clenched and contracted around him and she could feel him pulse and twitch as he came with her. He gasped and moaned as he continued to thrust in an out of her riding out their orgasms. A few more and he slowed to a stop collapsing on top of her, burying his face against her shoulder.

Enid's toes were numb, her body pulsing as her heart began to slow down. She took deep, steadying breaths and felt Carl's breathing synchronize with her own.

"Holy shit…" she heard him whisper against her neck.

She turned her face towards him, "Are you alright?"

He turned his face to look at her, "That was un-fucking-believable!" he said grinning.

She giggled and he pressed his lips to hers before pulling out of her and rolling off to the side. He sat up slightly to reach the headboard and quickly released the belt latch so that her hands were finally freed. Enid pulled her arms down finally able to relax her muscles. Her wrists were red and raw but not painful. She rubbed her hands around her wrists trying to even out the marks.

"Are you OK? Was it too tight? Did I hurt you?" he asked suddenly concerned.

She smiled at him and shook her head, "I'm fine. Better than fine, amazing actually. That was…intense."

Carl turned off the lamp on his side table and pulled her into his chest. He pulled the bed covers over both of them and she nuzzled her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"I don't know what came over me…I didn't think you'd let me take it that far…" he said quietly, whispering into her hair.

"Neither did I."

"I love you Enid."

Her eyes were starting to drift closed, "I love you too."

She felt his lips press gently against her forehead and then sleep took her.

\/\/\/

The next morning Enid woke up to the bright morning sunlight shining in through the windows of Carl's bedroom. She was still naked, her wrists a little sore but just slightly pink. Her hand reached out for Carl but she felt nothing next to her.

Her eyes flew open and found his spot in the bed next to her empty. She sat up pulling the bed sheets up to cover her naked chest. She looked around, nothing seemed out of place, her clothes strewn in a pile on the floor next to the bed.

She looked back at the pillow next to her and found a piece of paper with a messy scrawl that she recognized as Carl's.

"Enid,

Even though I won the bet I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. I've taken your shift for watch duty so you can sleep in and I left you something on the dresser.

Love, Carl."

Enid smiled and looked over to the dresser next to the bed. Sitting right smack dab in the middle of the dresser was a Hershey's chocolate bar.


End file.
